Going through hell
by Spiffylein
Summary: SG1 on a mission on another Planet, Jack strolls off alone and get kidnaped, his team is desperate to find him, Jack whumping, reviews much appreciated (sorry english is not my mother language)


Going through hell

The mountains standing up high, like old kings watching over the land. It looks a bit like on earth with the lake and the trees. "wow, more trees. We have so many planets with trees in our galaxy, that makes earth not even special anymore." Muttered O`Neill under his breath as he stepped through the stargate. This was PX43-359. According to the M.A.L.P. There was no danger. Not even civilization or any kind of life form. Jack turned and looked amused to his teammates. His friends, his family who always kept his back free. These three people were so dear to his heart that only god knows how he could not live without them.

"Carter?" He shouted over his shoulder. "Yes SIR?" Carter stood beside him with two big steps and sucked in the incredible atmosphere. "What are you thinking?" He grinned in his typical style in silence and waited for the answer. "Sir?" Major Carter was a little mystified. Normally, the colonel gave clear instructions on how and what's going on and makes a stupid remark in-between. Today he was a little quieter. She thought that he liked the area very much. After all, he had a cabin in the woods of Minnesota. "Major, what do you think about the area here?" He looks at her now a little bewildered and wondered what was so difficult to answer this simple question. Meanwhile, Teal`c and Daniel had joined the two and the Linguist was the first one to notice the ruins on their right side. Jack jumped back into his CO mode and so SG1 was on his way to explore the ruins. It took a little longer than expected and after a walk of about three hours they stood in front of some old brickwork. "Daniel, knock you self out. Carter, you can do the same." He gave the two geeks the command they had been waiting for to do their work. Teal'c had already positioned himself on a hot spot a bit higher up and was biting the area like an eagle. Always alert that no enemy could approach without permission. Jack stroked a bit between the ruins and looked at the many stones that lay here with strange inscriptions. `artefact O`Neill, artefact not stones` jack thought to himself with a grin that he thought of his geek archaeologist who was going to get one of his fits again when he knew how Jack called his beloved artefact.

Jack did not know what, but something had caught his attention. Had something moved in the bush on the left? With his right hand on his P90 in readiness, he carefully ventured into the direction. He still could not see what he thought he might have seen. `damn, here are mosquitos as well. ` He thought and grabbed his neck to slay the little creature. At the same moment he started to lose his balance. A tree to his left should stop him but it was already too late for it. His legs began to wobble and suddenly felt like jelly. His vision started to blur, and he had no time to fix his focus on anything. `ah, what the hell ...` was the last what jack was thinking before he lost his consciousness.

It had already been three hours and Daniel and Major Carter came to an end. They had collected all the evidence they thought was important and just stowed it on their backpack. Carter turned around searching and as her eyes met Teal`c she asked him where the Colonel had left off. He just pointed his arm in the direction in which he saw his friend and guide disappearing. For both it was not uncommon that the colonel alone went on an exploration tour. But normally he was back after a maximum of one hour or at least told over the radio what and where he is going. "O'Neill did not say where he was going. I think he is very much capable to watch out for himself, "remarked the tall man as he saw the worried look of the female major. Daniel had packed the rest and had now joined his comrades and looked questioning from one to another of his teammates.

After a short explanation all three went in the direction in which their colonel was last seen. "Why is it always Jack?" escaped the question from Daniel mouth, he could not keep the words back but knew that everyone thought the same. Carter gave him the answer that everyone already knew "because he is the Colonel. You know him. "And gave him a look that left no room further discussion.

`Ah my head. ` Jack opened his eyes and needed a moment to sharpen his sight. When he looked around, he stood in a cell. `ok, unconscious, stand, what is going on? ` jack came more and more to himself and registered that he stood on a wall. His legs and arms were tied to metal rings embedded in the masonry. A large leather belt had been placed around his neck, which was also connected to the stone. He stiffened slightly and tried to move. But quickly realized that this was a thing of the impossible. He was aware of the strange situation, but he also felt lucky. He was alive for now. Jack could not help but start to wonder. Who had gotten him into his barbaric fangs this time? He listened to a metallic clink and saw how the big heavy metal door was opened. With eyes wide open, he scoffed a bit to see who is coming to visit him. Jack did not even know what to say when he let out a loud scream. `Great, first torture, then ask? That can be funny. ` With a pain-filled face, he now saw himself against a big man against whom he grinned devilishly. "Hey Donkey, will you tell me what this is going to be?" Asked O'Neill, as casually as he could. An answer he did not immediately get but a hard punch across his right facial half instead. His lip showed a small crack that now leaked blood. "You are not allowed to speak unless you been told otherwise" he received a cold answer. "Oh, you could have told me that before," retorted a rather annoyed Colonel. Which let him receive already the next blow in the face. This time on the left side and he felt like he was being dazed. `Stay awake Jack, do not give the idiot before you the satisfaction he desires. "One more word and you'll bitterly regret it. In a short time, you will learn what future awaits you. The high court is already waiting for you, intruder. "He was told and Jack thought for a moment if he should return something in response and risk another punch which could easily put him to sleep or to save his energy and to wait. But as Jack is at times, he could not keep his mouth shut. "I'm sure you're a great guy and certainly a big number, but I'm nowhere an invader nor did I want to annoy someo..." Jack could not finish his sentence because he got a hard-controlled blow in his stomach pit which sucked all air out of his lungs. He smiled at his tormentor and tried to not show him his pain. `Hey, it's not for nothing that the smile is the fastest way to make friends. ` was the colonel thinking but he should have known better as it was not the case in this scenario. His opponent seemed to enjoy having other people hurt and especially him, and in this case, he seemed to enjoy it a lot. `What a bastard. ` and already he had the funny stick in his rips which inflicted so incredible pain. He felt he was going to burn every moment from the inside. For Jacks liking, his opponent now held the stick for far too long on his body. His punisher before him enjoyed the sight of him scream in pain.  
The ward itself saw the prisoner before him, chained and apparently unaware of his situation. He dared to speak without the request and just bubble along. That was enough reason for him to make his point clear and he enjoyed it. The screaming of this worm before him filled him with satisfaction and only when he saw that his captive was losing consciousness did, he break away from him. He was impressed with how long this insect had managed to stand up to him, just over two minutes. It had to be something like a new record. But now that it was quiet, it was no fun anymore and he had to wait until the creature in front of him regained consciousness. "Master, you can trough ice water over him. That could wake him up and you can continue your fun. "Came a voice from the background. A servant of the man in front of Jack knew how much his lord enjoyed it to get the pain across to other people, and if he was busy with others, he was out of the line himself. "Very good idea, but do not bring me a water bucket. I want the big hose of the many pressure. "The man before Jack gave his instructions. Lately, one of his scientists had developed a device that pressed large amounts of water through a rubber tube and sprayed it out with great pressure. He still had no idea what he should do with such an invention but now saw it as a suitable time to test this. The prisoner in front of him still hung in his chains and did not move.

The three remaining team members of SG1 have been running for quite a while without even a sign from their leader. It seemed like he was swallowed up by the earth. Sam had taken the commando over SG1 and, given the weather and the dwindling daylight, thought it would be better to pitch the tents and look for the colonel the next day. Wherever he was, it was not good if they were in danger or exhausted. In case they were to find him all of them might have to grow over them self's in order to perform a miracle and it would take a good night's sleep to do so. Daniel and Tealc set out to prepare the camp and Sam had time to go along and stake out the parameters. Quickly, water was heated, a meal prepared. Sam worried about her friend. She knew that he was very susceptible to turmoil, especially because of his childlike spirit he would show sometimes. Most of the time it wasn't good. She stuffed the last of her meal into her mouth and realized that she tasted even less than usual ...

The water hose had been put in Jacks' cell and a hard beam hit him right in the face. He woke awkwardly and coughing and found that he was shaking from cramping. Whatever that was, it could not be just water. Why did this always happen to him? He just wished he had a chance to defend himself and not be so helplessly tied to a stone wall. Whenever he wanted to catch his breath, the water beam was aimed at his mouth, which made it considerably harder to suck in the air. He felt like he would drown immediately. Violently coughing and shaking from spasms O'Neill hoped that his tormentor would soon let him off. He had to see, that he will give up the spoon of life here if he cannot get his breath back right now. As if his thoughts were read, the water beam was now directed to his stomach. Jack gasped and tried to ignore the pain of his stomach. What in the world was that? It burned like fire. His cloth had become so soaked with the liquied that his whole skin was on fire in the next minute or so. First it was just itching and a few seconds later it started to burn. Hell, everything was burning. He could not find a spot inside or outside his body that was not burning. He was in such agony that he threatened to lose consciousness again. The thought pleased him to escape this world of horror into the land of dreams where no one could hurt him. What was that about him and the inhabitants of other planets? It seemed to him that they only had an eye for him and had fun showing him, probably as a leader, what they were capable of. But better him than one of his teammates. What had happened to them? He hoped that they were safe and had not fallen into the hands of this disgusting piece of shit. It was enough that he was in such an awkward position. `Jack, you are in so much trouble right now. ` he was thinking to himself before he lost the feeling in his limbs and then the consciousness.

Jack did not notice how the water was turned off and his punisher looked at his face. The ward was happy about the accomplishment he had reached. For today he had had enough of fun. His new pet was going to be of great service to him for hours of fun and enjoyment, that he was sure of it.

Jack was hanging on the wall and when he opened his eyes, he had no idea how late it was or what else happened to him. A soft cry escaped his mouth as he moved. He had forgotten what had happened before his unconsciousness. The memories shot back at ones, and he tried to look down. He could not see much, but from what he saw he realised how pink and raw his skin was as if the top layer been removed. `That bastard, 'he thought as he recognized tiny crystals on his hand. He had turned his head slightly to see better what he could feel. `Well, I was right, this filth did not only have water, he also had crystals. Comes close to a sandblaster back on the earth. "Jack let his head rest on the wall and deliberately considered how to get out of here. He could not do much with his arms fastened beside his head and his legs splayed out on the wall. Now he probably even fell over when they came back and would be untying him. The door to his cell was unlocked. Jack expects that it would now start from scratch. He had not expected a young girl to come in with a glass carafe and a plate to eat. Behind her came a big guard who only grinned like the devil itself. He ordered the girl to put the items on the floor and walk out again. She did as she been told and disappeared just as quickly from the field of vision of jack as she had come. The man grinned, took a few steps towards Jack and stood motionless in front of him. Both stared the longest time in each other's eye. Jack did not want to give in, no matter in which position he was, which only led to more rising anger in his opponent. The guard spat him without warning in the face. Left the cell and wished a good appetite. Before he completely left Jack alone he did let him know that he would be seen again in an hour and if he had not eaten until then, it would be removed and he would not get anything for a couple of days as it was considered preposterous on this planet to reject something offered. Jack realized that he had no chance now to win this deadly game.

Sam woke up a little earlier than she should have to start her shift of the watch. She finished quickly her morning routine and then stepped in front of the tent where Tealc sat next to a fire. He had his staff weapon beside him and stared into the darkness. So far, he had not noticed anything that could be worrisome. He welcomed the major and after a brief change of thoughts he said goodbye and then tented to his meditation. Daniel had taken the first shift and one could hear a slight snoring from the direction of his tent. Sam had made it as comfortable as possible for herself and sipped on a cup of coffee. It seemed like an incredibly quiet planet to her. This would be the perfect holiday paradise to escape the hectic life on your home planet. She had to smile at the thought but was feeling sick again when she thought of her friend the colonel. `Jack, where are you? ` She could not shake that certain feeling from her that something had happened to him. She Just could not put her finger on it.

Jack had to watch how water and food for an hour stand in front of him and after with a disapproving look was removed. It was clear that, even if he could not do anything about it, he had again violated one of these rules. He would be so happy to just get even a drop of water that stood in front of him in a glass carafe and seemed more like the holy grail right at that moment. He was now left in peace which did not bother him at all. Tomorrow was probably his big day. If he still remembered correctly, it meant that he should appear tomorrow before the high court. Well that could be fun. He closed his eyes and tried to hide the pain that spread trough of his body.

However, his peace did not last long, the door was torn open again and three big muscle-bound men came in and built themselves up in front of him. He was tiered and looked in six dark hate filled eyes when he already felt the first blow into his stomach pit. He coughs again and tried to balance as best as he could. Which was not easy with his feed barely touching the ground. He knew that the thong on his neck would prepare him to continue tasting the claws of death should he hang in this again like the other times. He saw that one of the men had such a stick which causes so much pain and heat in the body. Mentally he prepared himself for the fact he had to bear the next torture immediately. This did not come. Instead, they got rid of his arms and legs from the wall. He only hung on his neck belt. These bastards knew that he had no strength left and was immediately fall over. Jack could not hold his own and threatened to strangle himself if he did not manage to put himself back on his own legs. It cost him a lot, a great deal of effort and sweat arose on his forehead. But he made it, he stood again. For a second, he had a grin on his face that was more for himself than anyone else. Too bad that not everyone understands. A blow to his right side brought him to collapse again and he saw his awareness fly away. His power, if he had any at all, was long gone and he had no more left to take on his three tormentors. He thought to himself that he could finish it here and now. Just do not get up. Go to sleep and do not wake up. That's what he did. He closed his eyes and a quiet dusk began to surround him.

The day had dawned and the three remaining members of SG1 had once again gone in search of their colonel. Their camp was packed in record time because there was no time to waste. They had agreed at breakfast, that if they did not find their colonel today, they would go back to the stargate to get help and then start a large-scale search.

Jack woke up, he was extremely disoriented and looked around himself. Slowly the memories came back. But he was not in the cell where he spent the last 24 hours anymore. Here it was different. He was lying on the floor. A cold stone floor to be exact. The cold had innocuously driven into his bones and chased him a shiver over his back. He realized that his body did not hurt anymore. His skin looked normal with a slight tan from the sun. He sat up and looked around. He did not like what he saw. At one time he could see metal chains hanging from the ceiling, in front of him at the wall were many iron spikes that stuck out like a barrier and he did not wanted to make acquaintance with it in any case and when he looked a bit closer he recognized one of these medieval torture bars. Now first he noticed why he did not hurt. Either he was in a sarcophagus or one had used one of these healing devices on him as the tokra use them. Neither the one nor the other looked appealing to him because he knew that meant an endless cycle of humiliation, torture and rape on his body. These creatures knew how to hurt him, and boy they enjoyed it. Just as he ended his thought, the heavy wood door which he had not really noticed before opened. One of these big guards entered, and at the sight of an awakened O'Neill, he smiled fiendishly. That means it can go on and so it should be. Jack was told he should get up. The Colonel got up a bit cumbersome and apparently not fast enough for his opponent, almost falling over at the last thrust. "I'm sorry, I`m not at fast in my old days", he turned around to look at his opponent. But this guy did not have a clown for breakfast, so he did not even make the effort to understand the joke jack tried to make. Instead he put a right-hand shot in Jack's face. Glowing dots spun in front of the eyes of the injured man and he had to cling to the wall next to him so as not to completely lose his balance. A second guard appeared and whispered something in the ear of the first one. The first one grinned broadly and nodded. "So, the court has just decided that you are guilty, I can now have my fun with you" Jack froze literally the blood in his veins. "I was not in front of the high council to defend myself. I got rights to do so" Jack suppressed an oncoming panic attack. He did not know what he was being found guilty off, where he was or where his team was. He could only be sure of two things. There was not a rose garden in front of him and if his team was free, they would find him. He was not left behind for anything in the world and so his friends would find him. Jack just stood there rooted his head as a fast train to drive through it and he pulled his face into a grimace "what am I guilty of? "This time a hard blow hit him on the left side. If this is going on like that, there was nothing left of his good-looking smile. Oh, how Jack hated it when people like these guys do enjoy themselves. "Raise the arms over your head," he was bellowed. Still petrified, O'Neill stood against the wall. What would come next? He had seen the heavy iron chains hanging from the ceiling, and it had never been very difficult for him to count one and one together. He felt a punch in his stomach. Curled slightly forward he could not stop his mouth and asked how he should lift his poor arms now if they hurt him and he cringed in pain. He had not seen the blow coming to his kidneys. How could he know that there was a second entrance to the small nice room? The other guard behind him, he had not been able to see. He had sneaked on too him far to quietly. With a scream, Jack went down. His knees ached from the hard-stone floor and he was already rudely pulled up by his hair. A little more dazed, he did not resist when first one arm and then the other arm were attached to the chains over his head. He was cold and his teeth started to clatter slightly on one another. Jack tried with a curio look to find out what was to come now. Just to play or a slightly different method? If one wanted information from him, he would not give it or was he only once again toy for a power-hungry monkey? Was there ever a trial at a court? Would he ever know what he was charged with? He was rudely ripped out of serious thoughts because his grinning new friend thought it was necessary to put a few small round metal discs on his body. Jack had never seen anything like that and wondered what that was. At each main joint such as knees and elbows, he could feel the cold metal. He saw that his tormentor brought a little grin to the table of enjoyment. "Now let's see how long you can have a big mouth. Dance, "he smiled broadly, pressing a button. At the same time jack shot an electric shock through his left leg, which was so strong that he could not control it and he had to watch how it flew up. A slight groan left his mouth. Just as he regained a little bit balance, his right leg shot up. The colonel wondered how long he will be exposed to the sadistic game. He did not even dare to think about what would happen if his playmate pressed both buttons for his legs at the same time. Since Jack did not want to hurt himself too much, he tried to clasp the tight-knit chains with his hands. To his regret, the guard had seen that and now pushed a button for, first the left and then the right arm. O'Neill knew it would hurt properly from now on. In resignation, he dropped his head on his chest and surrendered to his fate without another word. He struck again and again when he felt the strong electricity in his limbs. Luckily his tormentor had not tried it yet what would happen if you pressed several buttons at the same time. The ward looked at O'Neill and seemed a little bored by the game. Was he not brutal enough? Was it because Jack did not scream? Was it that boring? As if the creature before him read the thoughts jack just had, a devilish grin on his face appeared. He pushed two buttons at once and jack screamed. Both legs had lost their footing and flew uncontrolled through the air. Jack knew that it would come to that but had hoped that it would take some time. His wrist started to bleed, so much had his metal handcuffs pulled on it. His shoulders ached from the jerk that Jack was not sure at the first moment if they were dislocated. Witch much effort he tried to shovel his legs under his body again and restore his balance. As soon as he succeeded, he looked at his opponent, and at the same moment the same scene repeated itself. Now the ward seemed to have found his employment. Torturing someone without always having the blood on his hands was just as fun and funny. The time passed and Jack had lost all feeling for it and could not help except occasionally to be aware of his surroundings. In one of his lighter moments, Jack had dared ask his punisher if he had a name. Instead of answering, all four buttons were pushed at once and held for several seconds. Jack could not stand on his legs anymore and simply hung from the ceiling. He did not really see a way out now. He just hoped someone would come to rescue him. Why was it always he had to be in such a situation? He made a mental note that trapped captives were not allowed to speak. For the Colonel this proved to be a problem he loved to talk so much and verbally attacked his opponents. Jack waited until the next shock came. It was already a few seconds where he felt nothing and so he dared to lift his heavy head. The one waiting in front of him looked like he wants to beat him up again. What was he doing that for now? Did he just want to hang him here or go to step two now? The decision seemed to be made. Jack felt like he was suddenly pulled into the air. His arms stretched while his feed lost the ground completely. Metal dug into the sore skin of his wrists and Jack felt the blood slowly start to run down his arms again. Then came the first blow, Jack cried out as his left knee was hit, `ok, now we go to the punching bag method` was the only one he thought before it was dark again. Jack had lost his consciousness which did not bother the warden in the least. Kick after kick and punch after punch. Every single time there was a hit. Jack's body began to turn white. First smaller than larger bruises emerged and when the power monkey was done with jack, blood stream down on the body that hung from the ceiling. He had not regained his awareness of the torture, but one thing was for sure. When he woke up, the pain was enormous. That was exactly what the torturer was hoping for. Grinning over the whole face and looking Jack with pride, he left the chamber.

Sam looked around; they were looking for jack now over a day. They did not find a single track. If she was not sure, she had thought that he had never come to this planet with them. Not a single branch had broken off and no leaf was crushed on the ground. Sam looked into the eyes of her two friends and colleagues. What should she do? Her CO was missing with no trace of his remaining. Sam decided after a short consultation with Teal`c and Daniel that they started to go over a wide round back to the stargate. They were going to report to General Hamond and come back with help. `Jack, wherever you are. Keep coming through us and we will find you`. With this silent promise from Major Carter, the three friends made a difficult journey back.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He did not feel his arms anymore, let alone his wrists. His legs burned as if they had lit their own little fire. `ok, situations report` jack now tried to focus on putting his body in a catalogue. This certainly made him a little bit aware. Bit by bit he was checking everything and at the end he concluded that he had several broken rips, possibly a kidney was crushed, most likely a concussion and the feeling of his legs, these were broken in several places. But he could probably only say this when he was not so merciless hanging in the air. His breathing became shorter and faster, a bit flat. Jack again struggled against the bleakness. He wanted to be awake when they came for him. He did not know how long that would take. Now he hung here like a dead stuck meat what can be removed after thirty days ready for consumption. A slight grin crossed his face as he drew a comparison with himself and a half of beef. This gentle movement caused a faint coughing fit, spitting some blood at the end. `ok and we write internal injury also on the list`. His head became heavy and tipped over. The colonel had lost his consciousness again. Time passed but Jack did not know how much and by now he could hear voices from far away. He could not arrange to whom these were nor could he understand them. He only knew that it meant nothing good. He did not want to wake up. This means new torture and he was not ready to go through it again. So far, he was just a toy, a sports device and just been there for amusement. Nobody was even asked for his name. Wherever he had gotten himself into, those beasts did not look at him as a human being. For them, he seemed to be the lowest drawer. The scum that rolls down the gutter, a piece of garbage one just could stand on it. Jack did not know what he should do. He heard the door open. Here they came, it will start again right now. He fell, it was cold, and he could not even scream. `These bastards, they just dropped him on the floor. Oh god, please let it end. Jack yelled in his head. He felt a kick in his stomach but wanted and could not move. A loud laugh made him shudder over his back. He felt how he was freed from the chains and was lifted ungraciously; he was dragged out of his new home. His feet drag across the floor. At the beginning Jack had tried to face up to the brutal way he was dragged away, and he tried to walk but the fact that his legs did not obey him he let it go. In another chamber, he finally saw her. The big golden box. There slumped him hard on the floor a new round of kicks and punches flew over the cornels body and apart from a soft groan he did not make one sound. His stubbornness let him fight and try to stay awake if possible. But with a weak body as he had there was no way for him to stay at this level for long and when he got a hard hit on his right temple, he knew he lost the fight and his body gave up the fight for his live. Jack was put in the box and the doors slowly moved over him

Walter had just announced that the gate was activated when the code of SG1 appeared. General Hammond gave the order to open the iris and waited impatiently for his best team. What happened that they came back early? From experience he knew that they always attracted particularly bad situations and understood that as a precaution he had to order a medical team to the gate room. Hammond watched as the Major, then Daniel and finally Teal'c stepped through the blue shimmering disc. The wormhole closed without Colonel O'Neill appearing on the picture surface. The head of SGC rushed to the gate room to get the report in a nutshell and to find out what had happened to his 2IC.

The doors open and Jack let his head circle. He did not feel pain anymore. That was a nice feeling. Where was he? a deep sigh escaped him as he realized that he was in a deadly game of torture dead and resuscitate. Jack collapsed, not knowing how long he could stand this. Memories came to life when Daniel had had too much in this sarcophagus. His friend became downright evil. He sat up and looked around. `um, no guards here. Jack, this is your chance, use it. ` Elegant as a cat, he jumped out of his little prison and pressed himself against the next wall. Carefully, he glided along the stones until he reached the door that belonged to this room. With a quiet grind, they opened. Cautiously, Jack looked around. Before him lay a long corridor that reminded him of an underground escape route from the days when kings still lived in castles. Carefully, he ventured a step outside. Nothing happened, he took another step and he did not even hear any noise. Why could not he even hear his own steps? He knew that his hard-military boots always made a noise of some kind. He looked down and noticed only now that he was barefoot. Slightly he wiggled his toes and could not resist a grin. A shiver run over him and he noticed that his shirt had gone too. He had lost all his clothes apart from his combat trouser. Jack cursed his head, then made his way as quietly and cautiously as possible to seek his freedom. Little did he know that this all belonged to the next level of a bad plan to hurt him even more. A few dark eyes lurked in the shadows of a little niche and watched the colonel very closely. He took a doll in his hand and pressed it lightly in his stomach. At the same time, he saw how Jack began to crouch in front of abdominal pain. Another test was that he twisted his right arm. Immediately he heard Jack yell and hold his poor arm with his other hand. `what is going on, where do these attacks of pain come from? What did these monkeys do to me? `Jack tried to concentrate and keep working on his escape plan when he felt a stabbing pain in his left leg. So much that he went panting on his knees. These attacks of pain started to consume his energy. He got tormented again and again, despite the pain Jack tried to go on. The attacks kept coming and this time it caught his jaw. A feeling as if he was struck by lightning drove him nearly to the ground and he stopped to lean at the wall from where he had just sneaked along. His breathing became heavier and heavier. As soon as the pain eased up again and he could bare the rest of the agony in his body, Jack tried to move along. But Inside, every single cell cried out to be left alone but the colonel did not have time for that. Pain, Jack only felt that a new wave was coming, he no longer knew where he had not suffered pain. Too much of these went over each other. The last attack was the worst. A big bloody streak stretched over his upper body just as if someone had cut him with a knife. On his knee and hands, he now crouched forward. With the iron will, to find a way out. Jack could not know that there was no exit from this level except one had a ring teleporter. That was all to funny and exciting for his tormentors. Throughout the vault, small cameras had been attached to walls. So, everybody watched now on little screens as Jack tried to escape his martyrdom without knowing that he would never have a chance. This prison was designed especially for him. Too much damage had the leader of SG1 the biggest name among the Tauris done.

Several system lords had teamed up and considered how they could avenge him. Just dead found everyone too easy. No, it had to be long and painful and when his merciless body gave up, he was simply reanimated so all could play with him again. On the screen everybody could see how like a wounded stray dog, the colonel tried to make his way and find what he was looking for. One of the lords pressed a button that linked him to his devoted servant, who was on the same level with O'Neill and visibly had his fun. Time and time, he punched and kicked the doll in his hand. He also occasionally stabbed at it. Now he had the order to finish it, slowly and enjoyable for the watchers should this creature die down there.

Jack felt his throat twitch. From one instant to the other he gasped for air and stumbled more and more. The oxygen in his body became less and less and he threatened to lose consciousness. Now, he lay flat with his belly on the floor and tried to suck in air. He came to the comparison with a fish that had jumped from the water ashore and desperately tried to get the so important oxygen mixture in his lungs. The pressure lessened a bit, and this allowed him a gasp to get a deep breath of air. Immediately his throat was closed again. In addition, now he came under pressure from his back. Someone pint him down. Below him, however, was only a cold wet stone floor and a soft crack that promised him that the first rib had just begun to crack. An invisible weight pressed harder and harder on him and did not allow him to move let alone to breathe. The cold darkness creeped back up at him. Gentle dark fingers stroked his face and breathed into him. Jack saw no reason to fight because he did not stand a chance against this invisible power. He surrendered to her and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and sadly realised that he was back in the sarcophagus again. This time he simply laid there. He did not know what to do, if he tried again to find an escape the same pain could come back, if he did not try, they would come and get him. Jack thought to himself that he was certainly not a coward and so he decided to try his luck again. Back at the door he looked to the left and right but could not see anyone again. Now he started to run. All he wanted was to get away from this place. It was dark in the labyrinth where Jack was. From time to time he could make out a flame on the walls that gave a little light. He was in a darker part of the room when he heard a hissing sound and felt a stabbing pain in his right rear thigh in the next moment. He grabbed his wound and found that he had an arrow in it. He wanted to pull him out and run again, even if this was a little bit more difficult. Then the next arrow hit him between the shoulder blades. There it was impossible for Jack to come up and remove this arrow. Panting, he stood with one hand clinging to the wall. His brain was still working out about what a perverted game it was. When the third and fourth arrow found the target he cried out and felt blood seep into his mouth through a coughing fit. An arrow had hit his lungs. His legs began to shake dangerously beneath him as he felt the fifth and sixth arrows. How long could he still be here as a human target? These pigs had really come up with the most outrageous torture methods and games. In the meantime, he knelt and tried to find the meaning in the whole as he realized how arrow seven to ten had penetrated him. Jack just fell over in front of good in the knowledge that he probably woke up immediately anyway.

There had been ten smaller system lords who had made up the plan how to catch the colonel to have fun afterwards as much as possible. It was a timetable created so everyone knew when he could play with the colonel. The only rule that was set was when the human worm is dead and needs to be revived, then it moves up to the next one in the queue till everybody had they pleasure with the human. Jack did not know this but had wondered how such unusual methods came about.

He woke again in his brilliant prison. He easily moved his head and sat up a little exhausted. He had decided to wait here and enjoy the peace. As soon as he was killed and retrieved, he was a hunted animal. The colonel really did not feel like doing that. The door opened and 2 big well-trained Jaffa's entered. Without batting an eyelash, they approached Jack and motioned for him to come out. He did as he was told and was pushed in front of the two aliens. After not too long time, they came into a chamber that seemed familiar to him. Here he was before, and he saw again the torture bench and the device on the wall with the knives and spears. He was brutally tied to torture bench while using violence on his body seemed totally normal. His feet were fastened to a corner each and his arms, which now lay over his head, were fastened to a mobile chain that could be attached if necessary to stretch the victim and thus cause the greatest possible pain. If Jack had not known better, he thought it was a bad dream that would put him back in the Middle Ages. His breathing was heavy, and he wondered what would happen now. His upper body was freely exposed and he had no way to protect his sensitive organs in the abdomen. Slight panic rose in him as he got a glimpse of his captivity in Iraq as a flash back. At that time, he was so vulnerable to his tormentors. He saw that someone was entering his field of view and carrying a bottle with a yellowish fluid. Without a word of explanation, he dripped three big drops over Jack's stomach and then turned away from his victim. Jack did not know what he should think about it. The liquid felt cool to which he felt comfortable. He turned his head to see something but in the position, he was in, it was almost impossible. Jack felt his blood begin to burn. What had this moron given him? Jack was smart enough to know that it had to be a kind of acid given to him. Judging by the pain, the acid seemed to settle in the bloodstream and thus reach every single cell of his body. The breathing became faster and faster and its initial stasis quickly escalated into a mark shattering scream. Jack felt how his blood started to run out of his nose and tap his mouth. He could not do anything and if he did not swallow the blood in his mouth, he would choke on it. He tried to toss and turn his head to the side, but nothing helped. On the contrary, one guard pulled on his chains even more strongly so that the metal which buried itself in his joints dicked in the soft skin. Jack screamed uninterruptedly and hoped that it would soon be over. He could not and did not want the pain he endures anymore. He now felt a blow in his stomach. He stopped screaming and started choking immediately. This would mean that he was also suffocating. He fought and worked feverishly not to give himself to the fallen of the passing as he felt the next blow. Jack now saw heaps of stars. Judging by the pain, several ribs were broken, and he did not rule out internal injuries. His entire body was a single field of blue, black and purple paint. The third blow followed and O`Neill went into the floating land of infinity.

Again, he woke up in the box and sighed. He had no energy to do it all over again. This time even four Jaffa came and picked him up. Roughly he was pushed in the front and when he had seen that one of the snakeheads, that had picked on him earlier, had such an ugly fire stick he did not even try to go against the rude manner. He knew only too well how much it hurts. `oh hello, I already missed you`. Jack mentally welcomed his own house of torturer and wondered what they would come up with now. Not that it was going to make a big difference anymore and he was not able to do something about it anyway and the only thing he could be sure of was that he dies in the end anyway, but he was so fed up. He wanted to get out of here, back to his friends and he wanted to go home. Lie on his couch and forget everything. He already knows that he will get nightmares when he is back home. It was just like everything else in his life he did not wanted to be reminded off. close it and not to think about it and shut it in a draw deep down and bury it. He was the best and no one knew what he had experienced here. Nobody ever will know. He was rudely pushed with his abdomen on one side of the wall and his arms were fastened to a pair of rings embedded in the wall. He put his head to the side, he could not see, and this scared him. He wanted to see his tormentors when they attacked him. He felt how his legs were forced apart what brought him to an unfavourable position. His wrists hurt under the extra pressure. `what is it? Hey guys, watcha doing? `He somehow tried to gain an insight into his situation, but how much he squirmed and tried to bend it brought him nothing, sonorous laughter penetrated his ears and he did not know what to do anymore. He heard how they talked about him and that he was a useless bungler and suddenly was nothing left of the great leader of the Tauris if he was so alone here. He vowed that if he ever got out of here alive then he would hunt down every single one and pay them back twice and three times. They had kicked him, beaten him, pulled him by the hair and continued to humiliate him with words. Jack knew that he was very strong mentally but also, he had reached his limit after hours of verbal torture and when all had left him, and he stood tied to the wall he gave himself to his tears. He did not know how long he had been left standing there. The door opened and he wondered who had not had enough of his body yet. He heard a laugh first and then a hiss through the air. A deep groan escapes Jack's mouth as he felt the whip lashed on his bare back. Jack felt the thin leather crack his skin and the blood slowly started to run down. He had stopped paying attention to the whipping for a long time now and it felt like an eternity as it slowly grew dark around him. He could not stand on his legs for the sake of it and gave in to the lust of his body.

Jack woke up in his familiar box, which slowly felt like Groundhog Day. Before he left to give himself a new kind of torture, he first looked at whether everything was still available to him. He noticed how torn and dirty his pants were now. He sat up and sighed. 'And another happy day to die for` Jack thought sarcastically. He was so tired; he did not know when he had really slept the last time. They had not given him anything to drink or eat. His stomach felt empty and his throat felt like sandpaper. Even though he was always brought back to life he still had human needs. He knew that he was told he did not deserve to eat and drink for several days if offered it and reject it. Jack did not have a clue how long he been already in the hands and mercy of his capturers.

Jack stumbled a bit to get out of the golden box. It became more and more apparent to him what his body had to endure with this large amount of torture. That's when his reception committee arrived. Two big muscle packed mountains of men. He looked at the two with narrowed eyes and walked willingly with them. If not, they would only beat him unnecessarily senseless and then drag him away. This time he came to another chamber. In front of him stood a chair that did not really look inviting to him. The chair had a few leather belts around and it was clear that whoever was sitting in there was very safe and could not move. He was pushed in the direction of the chair with a rough shove. He was forcibly thrown around and dumped in the chair. The straps were tightened, and he was sure that they were tighter than it would have been necessary. A slight crinkling indicates the lack of blood supply in hands and feet. He had problems with his breathing as the strap around his chest was so tight that there was no real margin. Restless, he looked from one to the other. His two playmates which he had the moment before been grinning at him and left the room. Jack was sitting with himself, feeling so tied up extremely vulnerable but what should he do? There was nothing and so far, he had not found a solution how he should ever get out of here. He felt tired and drained. A bright light appeared and shone directly into his eyes. Jack pinched them and did not hear anyone came up behind him. The light was switched off again. At the same time, someone shivered ice-cold water from a bucket over jack, which made him instantly cold and wet. His pants and chair had got their fair share. The light was switched on again and jack was trembling and the moisture that surrounded him. The same game was repeated for another nine times and at the end, Jack was dipped in ice water. He froze and his teeth clattered as if they were in competition with a sowing machine. The light went out and sparked sparks. The screaming and yelling of a man feeled up the room. Jack did not stand a chance against the high voltage he had received. When it was turned off only a soft groan escaped Jacks mouth. His head hung on his chest and he was near enough to face his oblivion again. Jack had enough and knew he was about to lose consciousness. He was again covert with ice water over his head and this let him wake up. He coughed and spat and sat there with wide-open eyes. He waited for the light to go out and to receive another shock. One did not come the other did. The light remained in the room and now everyone could see how the big tauri O'Neill struggled under the constant stream of electricity. This time they left the cable connected for several minutes. Everybody knew that Jack would not survive but the sight of his lifeless body trembling gave them deep satisfaction. There was still the sarcophagus. After being left sitting for more than 10 minutes with the cable attached to it, one of them release the damaged body. Jack was then brought back to his old-fashioned box, and each of the system lords looked at the organizer for the successful performance. Now Jack was through with more than half of the system lords and the rest was looking forward to playing with him. Only then was it decided whether it was worth reviving him again or if it was enough and he would be thrown away in a dark small chamber and been forgotten. This debate was yet to come, and Jack had no idea what his future still had in store for him.

The rest of SG1 had explained everything in the briefing room exactly to their general and hoped that he would allow them to go back with other teams and look for their CO and friend. General Hammond pondered and considered whether it was worth the risk. He knew Jack's devise, never leave a man behind, and in some situations, this was just not possible. But for Jack he would do anything that seems to be in his power. So SG1 had the clear that they have a go. Together with the marines from SG3 and the battle proven teams SG6, 7 and 9. That was all what Hammond prepared to give to go on that mission. He orders them to be ready in 1 hour and the time came, all five teams have been ready at the ramp and awaited the signal. Hammond was standing in his control room and telling them, while the stargate engage, that they must bring the colonel back home and god speed.

And again, Jack woke up in his box. He did not move. His resignation was noticeable, and he simply did not see any sense anymore. He was so desperate to get out of here. His body simply had no reserves left. As soon as they have killed him, he is revived, it starts all over again. He heard the doors slide open again. Jack waited but nothing happened. Should he look? What if there was someone just waiting for him and if he moved, he was staring with a new kind of torture. Jack did not know how long he had laid there. He heard nothing and then thought that it would not hurt to look around. Carefully he lifted his head over the edge and peered in the room. He could not see anything. But he could feel it. With a swing he was lifted out of the sarcophagus and thrown across the room to the wall. `oy, what was that? Did I just been run over by a train? `Jack tried to rappel and shook his head slightly. He was pulled upwards on his hair and as he stood, he got a violent blow in his abdomen. He screamed and wondered what that was. He could not see anyone but there was someone there. And he was thrown around again. He slid roughly over the stone floor and only came to a standstill on the wall. He knelt and stopped with both hands. Blood began to drip from his head. How was he supposed to go against an enemy he could not see? He never had time to think, because the next kick came in his stomach pit which threw him up and against the wall that was behind him. He stared and tried to stand. But stated that this was not possible. His invisible opponent had griped his leg too well and whenever Jack wanted to get up, it been pulled so that the colonel lost the balance again and overturned himself. This game did not last very long because Jack simply fell in the end and staid down. The dislike his invisible opponent felt now against the colonel overpowered all his feelings and with all his might and strength he gave him a blow with his fist in his right thigh. Jack screamed and writhed in pain. Everywhere on his body appeared more and more bruises and scrapes. The time completely lost, he did not know how long he was already here and how long he could bear it. The punches and kicks just kept coming. The beats rattled like drumsticks on his body and with time Jack felt like he drifted into unconscious. All he could do was cover himself as good as he was able to. His arms covering his head and his knees up tied to his chest he was just praying that it will be over soon. One way or the other. A further blow into his broken ribs caused Jack to scream and for a moment he let his guard down. He gave up covering his head for a second. His opponent had just been waiting for it and with an extremely hard blow his fist whizzed on his head. A cracking noise followed, Jack laid still, did not feel anything anymore. The fight for live was finished again.

Back on the Planet, Sam had the commando over the present SG teams and through the briefing everyone knew which parameters were already searched. However, none of the soldiers knew exactly what to look for at all. Each team swarmed in a different direction and every few minutes report to major carter over the radio.

The same game as the last days. Jack awoke in the glowing box and felt even more miserable than the last time. No energy and no will to live and no prospects to ever break the vicious circle. He heard the heavy doors slide apart over him and he just looked at the ceiling above him. Golden spoils. He just lay there waiting for someone to pick him up. He did not manage to get out of the sarcophagus anymore and so he did not care if he stayed in here or if there was someone coming to get him. Here he was not hurt, and he could be a few minutes to himself and have something like privacy. This did not stay long. Again, the two Jaffa came to Jack like the last few times already. One grinned hemic like the other and rudely had been lifted from his box. He had been put there in front again and pushed like the last time before. But this time Jack was so stumbling that he just tipped over. With a face soaked in pain, he landed on the hard ground unable to move. His two companions heaved him roughly up and grabbed Jack under his shoulders. He was dragged off. Jack thought so that nobody loses any time here. Again, he came into a cell, which had machines attached to the top of the ceiling and down to the floor. Heavy iron chains lay on the ground and hung from the ceiling. Jack saw with awe the new torture and saw a Jaffa standing on the left and right of a lever. He assumed that the levers were connected to the rails and chains. He ran a look over the stuff in front of him and the thought of what they had in store for him now. When the two guards dropped him in the middle, two others immediately came and connected the heavy iron rings with his wrists. The one lever was pressed, and it was seen how slowly but surely a certain Colonel was pulled into the air. His arms spread more and more the higher he came. He began to grimace and felt the iron rings penetrate his skin from the pull in opposite directions. His toes were still touching the ground as he stood there with arms outstretched. His was breathing heavily and concentrating on not completely collapsing, he tried to pick up the voices that were giving him his punishment. Sweat formed on his forehead and Jack felt that his arms were being pulled out of his body at any moment. He felt like someone was tampering with his feet. What were they going to do now? His legs began to move away from each other. Jack cried out as his entire body weight fell on his poor wrinkled wrists. It did not take too long, and they had pulled his legs as far as possible without breaking anything. Jack thought to himself that, as he was now in the air, he looked like the famous painting of Leonardo da Vinci. A slight grin scurried over his face, which was immediately answered with a blow on his ribs. Jack tried so hard to be just the military man he was and not to let it be remembered how it hurt him, but at that time this guy, his publicum had broken his will. He knew he would never divulge an earthly secret. But he was mentally so far that he did not care what else they would to do to him. Every torture seemed to be more barbaric than the last, and he simply did not have the strength to fight it. His head fell on his chest and he waited for the next blow from wherever it would come. He did not have to wait long, he felt violent beating against all his body parts. Jack shouted and consumed his despair on his chains which gave rise to this even tighter. Blood seeped from various wounds on his body and he felt weak. Near the abyss of unconsciousness. This also saw his tormentors. These seemed to be in a good mood today. They ordered a few buckets of ice-water and dumped them over O`Neill. At the same time, he returned to full life, much to the satisfaction of his audience. He heard a soft whisper and shortly thereafter a door open and closed. In the few minutes until the door rose again, he just hung there like stuck cattle to dry in the air. He tried to avoid eye contact so as not to show his tormentors how much he was hurt and in pain. Before Jack knew it, his legs and arms were left a little looser and he slumped down. Behind him, there was suddenly a Jaffa with a neck device that reminded more of a manchette of the ambulance on his home planet. But Jack could not see that. Someone brutally pulled his hair, jerking his head back. Roughly he was laid the gadget around his neck. He grimaced slightly as he realized he could no longer move his head. All that remained for him to do was stand straight and look in the amused eyes of his audience. He felt like a piston slowly screwed to his neck vertebrae. With every turn he noticed how the air cut him off a bit more. What Jack had not noticed at the beginning was that this device was not only a support for the head but also had a strong leather strap, which was placed around the neck of the victim and tightened with a screw. Jack started to breathe very superficially and began to rattle his chains again. These were then tightened again as firmly as before. Now he hung there again like da Vinci's human in the air without him even moving a limb. One of his tormentors had pulled the belt so tight that it was just enough air there that he was not completely losing his consciousness. His arms and legs slowly began to give up on him. He knew that it was bad if he did not feel it anymore, but he immediately knew that he was going to wake up again in the damned box anyway. His torture consisted of whipping his entire upper body, front as well as behind. The blood spurted in all directions and every time Jack threatened to pass out, he was overrun with ice water until he was present to continue his torture. One of his guards took a liking forwards Jack to torturing him with a fire stick. He laughed when he saw the man in front of him who tried to scream in pain and yet could not even defend himself. It seemed like there was like a theme park for everyone involved with Jack as the main attraction. The intervals for the ice water became shorter. After many long pleasurable hours of watching how the big O`Neill could not keep it together any longer and was treated like an annoying insect on a windshield one had decided to let it be. However, it was ordered to let him hang. He was not dead yet and the sadistic system lord who was in charge was planning to play with him a little further. All left the room and let Jack simply hang in the air. There was no need to put up a guard as this little piece of misery could not move anyway.

Sam had made a crucial discovery and now radioed to the urban teams. By sheer coincidence, she noticed a Jaffa that had disappeared right in front of her eyes. The only thing she could imagine was that it was a hologram in front of her and they just had to step through in order to see what was behind it. Daniel, Teal`c and Sam waited impatiently for the last of their mates to arrive. With just a few words, all the people had come to an understanding about a plan. Teal'c was the first to go, when the air was clear, he was to give notice to the other members of the SGC to follow.

It was not long after Teal'c had left that he was back already to report what he had seen. Carefully, everyone followed him through the invisible wall to stand on the other side in front of a large fortress. Sam felt more like a jump into a movie scene than to accept this is pure reality. There were no guards to watch and so all the soldiers plus an archaeologist and a Jaffa set off to explore the fortress. The mission was clear. Colonel O`Neill to find, free and bring home. Sam saw it as her personal mission because she saw something more than just her superior in the Colonel. He was her friend and mate. Even though she already knew it, he had made her understand even more how much he lived up to his own standard that nobody was left behind and under no circumstances. She felt guilty about having let him go for the first time, but at the same time knew that there was no other way.

Quietly and unnoticed they invaded the castle. Not only Sam wondered why it seemed so easy. Daniel had guessed that the one who hid here was probably extremely sure never to be discovered. For Sam and many others in the supporting teams that sounded logical. They still hoped that when it came to that time, there was not too much resistance. They had to find the colonel. That was about as easy as finding a needle in the haystack. Little by little, every room, every cell and every little hole was searched. Nothing, nothing at all showed a hint that the colonel was here. When a few heavy steps were heard, everyone hid in the dark shadow of the mason. Alongside them walked ten system lords with their first prime and slaves who provided refreshments during the show. They disappeared down a long corridor behind a door. As much as each exhausting thing to listen to, the more they were disappointed. No sound could be heard.

Jack closed his eyes as he watched the door open and his audience reappear. So, ready for the second round, he thought to himself and bawled as each of his enemies settled on their place. He felt how someone put a corset like device around his upper body. Jack felt how panic rose in him again. Since he was here, they were only let him continue to suffer and not ones they killed him for good. So, he had more of the torture to come his way and felt the pain for a long time he had thought what probably had to have his embarrassment in mind. A slight pressure on his upper body was created when the corset was closed, and it was now very snug to his bare skin. A loud cry was created shortly afterwards as he felt how little knives penetrated his skin. So that's it. First makes cosy then slit the animal. He felt the blood begin to run down him and he felt like a pig in the slaughterhouse. He felt like the raw meat on his feet and wrists against the metal fought what gripped him so tightly. The pain lingered and he noticed that the sharp points had been removed. Now something else got attached to his device around his chest and it did not take long for the colonel to find out what it was. Another electricity shockwave. `This bastard` was the only thing jack could think of. Finally, the corset was taken from him and now the blood gushed out of his body. Jack knew he was not going to last that much longer. No matter how many times he was poured ice water over his head, he was soon said goodbye to this world because of the high blood loss. His eyes began to roll as he felt the water again. For a few seconds, it lifted the adrenaline levels in his body, and he was awake again. His face was so consumed with pain that one could hardly recognize that this was the colonel. His body was penetrated with blood and water and it just dripped down on him. His breathing was getting flatter. He barely felt it coming, Jack received punch after punch and kick after kick in his rips. Too weak to scream, he closed his eyes. Jack had lost consciousness. A restless system lord demanded his dead so that next could have his fun. Only under strong protest and extremely reluctant did the responsible snakehead give in and ordered Jack to give the mercy kick.

Each of the ambassadors of the rescue mission had heard the scream that was so shrill that he went through mark and leg. Sam did not dare to think that this ton could belong to a human being. She had given the order to march, and all the soldiers, who were highly trained worked together like a swiss clock, stormed the hall. The picture that offered them was a sight of horror. In the middle of the room hung a creature, blood sucked and motionless. Sam could not take her eyes off the creature and wondered if that should be her colonel or if this was another prisoner. She had never seen anyone as restrained as the creature before her. Her comrades had everything under control and after a short firefight and since there were no prisoners to take the logical conclusion was that all had to die. The surprise factor made it easy for them. Sam did not have time to look around. For her counted only the picture she had right in front of her. whoever was there to hang he had to take them down and check if there was still a spark live in it. She had the first lever operated, the arms were pushed together slowly which completely dropped the tension and caused Jack tilted forward. A soft groan escaped but nothing more. Sam froze, she did not realize it quick enough what had happening and stopped immediately. She found the other lever for the legs and acted on it. Jack's legs began to shift inward until the chains met in the middle. The legs of the Colonels were now almost closed, and everybody could now see that he stood on his bare feet. Sam watched the man in front of her and assumed that the more she got free the poor he got into it. His limbs were far from being able to hold him. Teal'c came to her aid, and he cautiously caught on Jack as he slowly and gradually lowered to the ground. Cautiously she removed his neck brace with the straps and Sam saw how the neck began to swell immediately. It changed into the colours blue green and violet. Other members had set about removing the iron rings from the colonel's joints. Sam swallowed her tears as she realized it was her friend and supervisor. She did not know how he could still live by what he looked like. He had to go through terrible things. Two of the SG teams had built a stretcher and one carefully rolled Jack onto it. Sam had worked as best as possible to cleanse and bandage his wounds with her first aid kit. But had to admit that there were too many. She just hoped the colonel had not lost too much blood and as always, he managed to get through it. She knew about his strong-will, but she did not know if it would be enough this time. They had set off back to find the labyrinth. Teal`c and Daniel walked in the front to secure each step and SG 6, 7 and 9 attended to the colonel and at the back SG3 secured everything. Sam went next to the colonel and could see that he was out cold. His face had no colour at all and the bandages around his body where soaked already. "Daniel, Teal'c, we have to find a solution. He will not survive the blood loss until we're at the stargate. "Sam looked around as if she could find a solution somewhere in the old brick wall surrounding her. Her eyes fell into a side room and only fleetingly she saw a golden box. "Daniel, is that a sarcophagus?" A small spark of hope rose in her. She knew that her CO would not welcome alien technology, but they did not have a choice if they wanted to save the life of O`Neill. Daniel acknowledged the suspicion, and all worked on the mission to lay down the unconscious, damaged body of the colonel in the coffin. Teal'c reckoned it might take hours for Jack to heal and walk again. Strategically, Sam had distributed all the members of the SG teams and everyone was on guard to protect the valuable cargo that could not do anything for itself now to defend itself.

It had been two hours, and everyone hoped that at any time the sliding doors of the coffin would open, and Jack would disembark with a cheeky grin. Nothing the same happened. It was quiet and so far, there was no cause for alarm.

SG6 heard the noise first and was not sure what it was. It sounded like a buzzing sound that grew louder and louder. As if a huge swarm of insects were approaching the castle in which they were all. When everyone could hear it, Sam signalled SG6 as the chief commander and SG7 should look after what was going on. Without a big one aloud, eight soldiers disappeared from their perspective. Time passed, gunshots were heard for a few minutes and then it was quiet. All remaining soldiers looked at the passage and expect their comrades every time. These did not come. Teal'c offered to look around to assess the situation. Reluctantly but knowing it made sense, Sam gave her approval. When the Jaffa stepped in front of the castle, he saw a picture of horror. All eight members of the two SG teams were scattered around in the area. Everyone was dead. There was no blood to be seen, and a slimy layer and a few blisters spread across the lifeless bodies. Teal'c bowed slightly and then went back to report.

The doors opened and Jack saw the golden ceiling above him again. How long had he been here this time to be restored? He looked down and noticed the blood-soaked bandages. Irritated about his presentation, he tried to get up. Again, that was easier said than done. His head felt dizzy and he had no idea what to expect when he looked over the edge of his hostel. But to be sure and clear he had no other choice. Somewhat awkwardly, he sat up and saw a few people in combat uniform, facing his back, watching the exit. As he did not want to scare anyone, he rejoiced. Just as a military man knew how terribly well-trained soldiers could be. He grinned slightly as he watched eight eyes. "Watcha doing?" Jack tried to bridge the resulting silence. He knew from the experience that there had to be only a small joke to break the ice. Sam was the first one who set out to investigate the colonel. The rest had to go back to the passage and held position. "How are you Colonel?" Sam stood next to him and did not know exactly where to start. The bandages he had around were partly dried and she wondered if it would be ok to take them off again. When Jack could read her thoughts, he asked her, "Can we drop that stuff here, Major?" Without waiting for an answer, he started picking at himself. Sam fiddled with her vest and started to help him. Slowly, step by step, the healed skin broke free on the Colonel's upper body. Slightly blushing, Sam turned away. Even if she enjoyed the sight in front of her extremely well, it was not really the time to enjoy it. She ran quickly to Daniel and got a second set of BDU from his backpack. She handed them to Jack and left him alone to dress a little more comfortable and to look a bit more human again. A small spring at the edge of the chamber provided water so that he could wash himself a bit. He had never noticed this source but now was very grateful for some fresh water. Slowly, he quenched his thirst and washed as well as he cooled his face. The rest could wait, it was not long before he joined his team. Daniel grinned and Teal'c nodded slightly approvingly. Sam told him about the szenario and how the current situation was. The rest could wait until reporting with the General back in the SGC. Since no further buzzing was heard, it was decided to try to get to the stargate. Jack had assured everyone that he was fine and that he would manage to run. Only he knew that he did not really feel fit himself and would love to sleep a round first. That did not work and so he had to pull himself together.

The group had already run several miles as they listened to noise. SG3 took cover and SG1 together with SG9 made his way to the gate. The first firing fell, Jack heard a heavy humming behind them. He glanced around to see some giant Dragonfly-like insects flying straight toward them. He shouted a few orders to Daniel and Teal`c who had run in front and looked at him. She had stayed with him all the time and had supported him when he had one of his dizziness attacks. Just a few of these insects were attacking when he was only able to push Carter to the side at the last moment. The major fell very unlucky against a tree and hurt her shoulder. The attack ended in nothing and breathing heavily Jack saw her lying on the ground, the flight scuffled behind. He helped his 2IC back on her feet. He knew that she had hurt herself even if she tried not to show it. With a thin smile, they picked up their path and ran to the gate. Jack had still tried to find out what had become of SG3 but after ten minutes still no one came, he had seen what had become of SG6 and SG7 he had no hope. SG9 together with Daniel and Teal`c were now at the gate and had given the sequence plus the identification code. SG9 had already gone through it when the two remaining Air Force officers reached the clearing where the Stargate stood. Jack shouted to his two team members that they should go through and they were just behind them. As you know, Alien and Archaeologist stepped through and on the ramp of the SGC a few seconds later. Both turned and waited by the shimmering circle that Sam and Jack would appear. What seemed like an eternity was only about a minute when a certain major came flying through the wormhole. Since Daniel was still standing in the middle of the ramp, she hit him and trajectory she throws her friend with about the same amount of speed to the ground and both rolled along the ramp until they lay still at the bottom. Teal'c was waiting for his friend to come. He looked at the blue swirling mass as it disappeared without giving the Colonel prior notice. General Hammond stood in the Gate room and had a thousand questions to his officers. But the worst was where was the colonel? He turned to Major Carter. "Major? Report! "He had helped her up and even he could see she was hurt before the General release her to the infirmary, he wanted to know what had become of his 2IC. Sam suppressed her tears, got upright as well as she could and began to tell. "The colonel was slightly behind me when we were attacked by a swarm of big insects. These were responsible for the fact that SG6,7 and 3 did not make it back home. We were almost at the gate when one of these insects had chosen my back as a target. I felt the colonel jumped on me and acted as my shield. We both tried to keep walking although he was in great pain from the sting and the fall. A new attack was launched and before we could reach the stargate the creatures attacked again, he pushed me through the gate into safety. I have no idea what happened to him, but I know that we must go back. He is at the gate. He needs help. "The General saw the pleading eyes of his officer and thought for a moment. How sure was it to go back there without endangering a team? "I'll ask SG9 if they'll go back. I will not send a new team. Major, go now and let your self be examined "and before Sam could reply something he added gently" That's an order ". Hammond went to the four people who still stood offside the ramp and met the team from SG9. After a brief conversation, the gate was reactivated and SG9 plus Teal'c set off again to bring a certain colonel home.

Jack stared, satisfied he realized that his 2IC had managed to escape through the wormhole. His jaw hurt and everything else did away with him. Jack realized that he was about two meters in front of the big metal ring and started working to roll away from it. If, in fact, the gate was re-activated, he was not in the safest position and someone would fall over him. With great effort he managed to move down the steps. Jack started to get a disgusting taste in his mouth and a slight ubiquity spread through him. Sweat appeared on his forehead and he threatened to lose consciousness. As of another dimension he heard how the Stargate was reactivated. He grinned to himself that he had managed to get out of the way and not get in the way. The black fingers of unconsciousness expanded more and more, it was not long before Jack gave in and surrendered to them.

The five members of SGC stepped through the Event Horizon and after a short look around they discovered the unconscious body why they had come back. Teal'c was the first to reach his friend and when he saw the bubbles on the body of his leader, he remembered his own experience, which was so much like this one. No one wanted to spend a long time at the gate and one member was already busy dialling the address to get home. Teal'c picked up the colonel from the ground and went back to the gate which now had a stabilization connection. With his precious cargo, he first stepped through closely followed by his comrades. A medical team was already prepared and eagerly awaited what was about to be handed over to them. When Jack was gently laid on a stretcher, the first orders were already flying through the gate room. Frasier immediately set to work.

Sam had the luck to only bruising her shoulder and with the arm in the sling she was ready to check on her CO. She waited for what were now the results of the investigation which conquer the colonel. She had heard how the gate was re-activated and voices were heard shouting orders what she was hoping that her CO was still alive. From the examination table, where she was sitting, she could see how he was surrounded by some medics, he was taken to the infirmary. From a nurse, she was told to wait outside to make room for the medical team, which now had to take care of the colonel. Sam stepped in front of the door and looked into the eyes of Daniel and Teal`c. Without a word but with her eyes she asked what had happened and how it was standing with her friend. The general had also joined the remaining members of SG1 and Teal'c reported finding the colonel in front of him.

Jack did not feel like anyone should working on him. The whole device to which he was connected and the many needles with which he been probed and poked mad him uncomfortable. In his little bubble where he was now it was so peaceful and quiet. His body did not hurt, he felt as good and free as in a long time. He heard a voice that whispered to him that he could not stay here, it had not yet come his time and he had not fulfilled his plan on earth yet. Jack did not like that. He just wanted to have his rest and if it meant he was going here and now than it should be like this. It would mean that he could see his son again. This thought filled the heart of the Colonel with such a warm feeling that he saw no reason to fight back.

Hectic bustle around the colonel let everyone guess how bad it stood around him. Nothing they tried seemed to work. Whatever had stung him was something nobody had not seen before. Janette looked at his monitor and registered how slow his heartbeat had become. That was not good, and she ordered a syringe with adrenalin to pull off. She knew that the Colonel was as stubborn as a donkey and how much he hated to be here. She just had to mad him understand that he could take the fight again. A long beep made the blood in her veins froze for a fraction of a second. Flatline, "Colonel you cannot do this to me, to Sam and to all your friends. God demit, start fighting "she started to yell at him. Everyone was right for her despair. The adrenaline was jibbed into his heart and the pads of the defibrillator were ready. One last look and the first shot gone through the lifeless body.

Jack felt something pull on him. An invisible force pulled him back. In the direction he did not want to go. He wanted to be free and have his rest. He heard again the whispering voice that told him again that he did not belong here. There was again the power pulling at him and trying to pull him back. This time something stronger. How long had he the strength to fight back against it? His answer came after the fourth attempt of the invisible force. This was now so strong that he gave it up to go against it and in order to make the voice follow he let pull himself back. It was as if he was going to drop a deep hole and yet at the other end, he saw a light. He heard a voice calling for him but couldn't understand what this voice was saying. He tried to open his eyes, which was easier said than done. If only these things would not be so difficult. A voice crystallized itself and he could here the relief that one had found a heartbeat again. Jack wondered what was going on here and knew that he only got the answer when he opened his eyes. So, he made another try and he seemed to succeed. At first only flickering but after a little patience his eyelids open. He looked directly into the eyes of a certain doctor; oh, he knew them so well. Jack saw her smile when she looked at him and he saw that her mouth moved.

"Welcome back, Colonel. You scared us very well. I would suggest do not try such a stunt again. "Relieved that her friend was stabilized once again, she checked all the equipment over and made sure that all IV properly fulfilled their work. The excitement died down and gradually the tenants of the hospital staff left the environment of O'Neill. He closed his eyes again and gave in to his fatigue.

Janette went exhausted but relieved to the door where she knew SG1 was waiting. She knew about the close connection of each one of them among each other and knew that no one was going to go home before they had not learned how the leader of the team was doing. "It was close, to be honest to close this time. But he did it. His heart stood still for over three minutes. Colonel O`Neill regained conciseness for a short period time after his heart was beating again and now seems to be stable for the first time. It's going to be a long time for him to get back together but he'll make it. I do not expect permanent damage. Now he is sleeping and need as much peace and quiet as possible. I know everybody ones to see him. So yes, just one at the time for a maximum of five minutes each." She saw what her words broad for relief and how everyone embraced each other warmly. The General congratulated her and thanked for another excellent work. Knowing enough for the moment, he went back to his office. He had to make a few phone calls to the fallen soldiers and now wonder if the sacrifice was not too much for one live.  
He had arranged for SG1 some downtime and the first briefing were scheduled in two hours. Until then, he had hoped everyone had calmed down and could give him a factual insight. More details about the time the colonel had spent alone, he was only getting when his 2IC would be better.

Four weeks later

"I'm fine, when can I finally get home?" Jack was back in his usual self and was giving the nurses a hard time. Sam was already heard his voice before she even entered and had to smile slightly. She knew that after the first three weeks she was worried, waiting and more worried about going uphill with her CO. She knew him too well. When he reached this stage, it would not be long before everyone had had enough and he was released home, with a list of instructions packed. She went to his bed and saw how frustrated a certain colonel was. Yep, he was better. "How are you today?" Sam began, and had to resist a laugh about his childish doings. She knew that she should not provoke him even more. "I feel great and I want to go home. Only nobody understands this. I would catch up much faster if I were in my own four walls. "He grumbled a bit to himself; Sam could not understand. She sat for a while with her friend and they talked about all sorts of trivial matters. Jack started to get tired and closed his eyes. Sam knew that this was a sign that he was not at 100% even if he wanted to give it all appearance. She gently pressed his hand and stood up. For a moment, she saw a smile flit across his face. On the way out she turned around and whispered to herself "You gone be fine Jack, just fine."

the end


End file.
